Within presently existing wireless communications, a mobile device is provided connection to a communication network through a base station that provides bi-directional voice communications from the mobile device to the base station and the base station provides the information to a wireless network. When a mobile device is moving, it will often require the communications link to be passed from one base station to another base station as the mobile device leaves the radio coverage area of the first base station and enters the radio coverage area of a second base station. Within existing solutions, a network service provider server controls this transfer process. Within dense urban or high speed environments, where a cell signal serving a mobile device from a base station can degrade rapidly; this situation may adversely affect performance of real-time services such as Voice over IP. Thus, a solution that provides better performance for rapidly degrading cell signals for realtime services on a network would be beneficial. The handoff of a mobile device from a first base station to a second base station would be greatly assisted by the provision of additional information to the controlling base station. Thus, some manner for providing for this solution would be of great benefit to wireless network service providers.